In mobile communications between a base station (BS) and a user equipment (UE), diversity receivers are used in the user equipment to improve the reception of radio signals sent by the base station. Therefore diversity receivers improve the quality of the received signal. The use of receive diversity, however, leads to significantly increased power consumption, considerably reducing the available stand-by.